Drake
Drake & Josh is an American sitcom, shown on the Nickelodeon network, which starred Drake Bell and Josh Peck. Both stars had already played roles in The Amanda Show, as had Nancy Sullivan, who played their mother in the show. Jonathan Goldstein played their father, and Miranda Cosgrove played their little sister. The show debuted on January 11, 2004 and ended on September 16, 2007. It has been confirmed that the series has ended, but there are still some episodes to be aired. The N will air this show December 31, 2007 as part of Teenick on The N. Main Characters Drake Parker Drake is portrayed as a somewhat simple person, putting little thought into his decisions. He plays guitar in a band which throughout the series has had many different members. They played many songs, including "Makes Me Happy", "I Found a Way", "Hollywood Girl" and many more. Some songs, such as "Telegraph", "Up Periscope", and "I Know" were not included in the TV series. Throughout the series, Drake has had more than 75 girlfriends. Drake is also the older brother of Megan. He also has a reputation as something of a prankster. It was mentioned in the episode "The Wedding" that he had put squirrels in his English teacher Mrs. Hayfer's car after breaking into it with a wire hanger, but this incident was never seen. He is also falsely accused of parking Mrs. Hayfer's car in her English classroom in "Honor Council" but it turned out Mindy pulled the stunt by taking the car apart and putting it back together in the classroom. In "Honor Council" he is shown to be a very good artist when Mindy showed everyone his "doodles" and they were all of Mrs. Hayfer getting injured in some way or another. He has no trouble getting girls though his brother does. The first girlfriend that he had a lot common with was a girl met later in the series.He also likes to kiss hot girls and make out with them. He is a hot guy. Josh Nichols Josh is usually the sensible one, and was portrayed as a nerd with little luck with women and an interest in science during the first and second seasons. Josh has a habit of questioning or arguing against someone's (usually an adult's) order and then after a stricter call, he immediately obeys. The only real girlfriend he had was Mindy Crenshaw, who also shared his interests, while she is usually sarcastic toward Drake. Apparently, he has a large head, which is why some people (including Megan) began regularly identifying him as "Big Head". Josh is known to be a spaz which Drake pointed out in Dr. Phyllis Show. Examples are him making weird noises, him putting on his underwear after his pants, and squealing. Josh is also known to like churros (a Mexican pastry) and will go to great lengths to get one. In the episode "Steered Straight", Josh was tempted by Drake to use a fake I.D. to get one. Josh's first kiss was with a girl named Susan, seen in Believe Me, Brother who was also Drake's girlfriend at the time. Josh has also lost an impressive amount of weight over the seasons. Josh is very paranoid about Megan pulling pranks on him. He also is a big fan of Oprah Winfrey, video games, and magic tricks. Megan Parker Megan is Drake's sister and Josh's step sister. She continuously pulls pranks on Drake and Josh. If you type Megan's website www.meganparker.com in the address box, takes you to nick.com's tv show page. Walter Nichols Walter is Josh's father, and Megan and Drake's stepfather. Walter is a meteorologist who is often wrong about the weather. Walter is often clumsy, out of date, even seemingly empty-headed for example, he believed Titanic had to be "just a movie", he thought the word touchè to be pronounced 'toosh', and thought the word capise to be pronounced capeese, and as a result lacks a strict handle on Drake and Josh. Many people forget who he is, even if they've seen him many times, like Helen. Like Josh, he is the victim of many unfortunate things, such as being slapped, yelled at, laughed at, etc. Walter is so empty headed he gets laughed at when admitting he's the weatherman on Channel 2. Everybody in the family (except Josh) calls him by his first name, Walter. Megan and Audrey both watch channel 11 which is Bruce Winchell because of his hair, to Walter's disgust. Audrey Parker-Nichols Audrey is the mother of Drake and Megan and the stepmother of Josh. She is usually telling the boys to try not to be so stupid. She grounds them for every little thing they do. She, along Walter, are known to always believe Megan instead of Drake and Josh even when they're saying the truth. It is unknown what her profession is or even if she works, as her job is never mentioned throughout the series. Megan acts perfect around her getting the boys into trouble. Craig & Eric Craig Ramirez is played by Alec Medlock. Eric Blonowitz is played by Scott Halberstadt Craig and Eric are two stereotypical "nerdy" honor students that are always being exploited by Drake and Josh, mostly due to Drake's hare-brained schemes and how he mixes their names up. The character of Eric was introduced before the character of Craig and has made more appearances in the show than Craig. Eric looks more "nerdy" than Craig, wearing a tucked-in button-up shirt, thick glasses, and pens in his pocket. Even though introduced later in the show, Eric is seen in the background in the first episode when Josh fights Buck. The first episode they are seen together is in "Pool Shark". It was learned in Eric Punches Drake, that Eric is a pacifist and is Jewish. In The Dance Contest, Eric visits Puerto Rico. Helen Baxter Helen is played by Yvette Nicole Brown, but has been played by Frances Callier in "Little Diva" Helen is the manager at "The Premiere Theater", a movie theater where Josh and formerly Drake has a job. She is known for her intimidation factor, due to her loud voice and orders for her employees. She adores Drake but has a dislike for Josh, despite his hard work. She gets married to a man named Buzz in Really Big Shrimp. Helen usually tells Gavin to tell Josh to do something gross, but Gavin ends up doing it himself (See Gavin). She dislikes Josh but shows a lot of affection for him in hard times. Mindy Crenshaw Mindy is played by Allison Scagliotti-Smith. Josh's rival in school in Season 2 and eventually his girlfriend in Season 3. Though they broke up in the beginning of Season 4, they get back together in Drake & Josh: Really Big Shrimp. She had a job at The Premiere Theater, and blamed Drake for the stunt of parking Mrs. Hayfer's car in the classroom. "Crazy" Steve Crazy Steve is played by iCarly's Jerry Trainor. "Crazy" Steve is an employee at The Premiere movie theater. He is hard working and pretty calm at times, until someone (usually Josh) critiques his work, and that is when he goes crazy. On Mondays, he goes particularly crazy, but calms down when 'She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain' is sung.And he HATES it when people eat his enchilada even though he didnt leave a note. No one knows why the song calms him down. Gavin Gavin is played by Jake Farrow. Gavin has a mullet-like haircut and is always telling Josh to clean something unusual in the theater bathrooms. He then eventually cleans up the mess himself, whith his response and catchphrase being "I got it". He also has a crush on Audrey. He was first seen in "Helen's Surgery" and last seen in "The Storm". It is possible that he was fired from The Preimere. Leah Leah is played by Cathy Shim Leah. She is the female Asian employee at The Premiere movie theater who appears only in Seasons 3 and 4. She seems to get along well with Josh and is also afraid of Crazy Steve. Mrs. Hayfer Mrs. Hayfer is played by Julia Duffey. Mrs. Alice/Linda Hayfer is Drake and Josh's English teacher. She adores Josh, due to his hard-working personality in class, but dislikes Drake very much, her catch phrase being "Drake, I hate you", with Drake responding, "I know."She temporarily suspended Drake because his jacket was in the trunk of her car so she assumes Drake pulled the stunt.(As seen in Honor Council). Dr. Glazer Dr. Glazer is played by Roark Critchlow. Dr. Jeff Glazer lives across the street from Drake and Josh. He is always called on whenever a serious emergency happens at their house. Although he seems kind during the medical procedure, he is always charging a high bill for his services. Trevor Trevor is played by Taran Killam. Trevor Wilson is one of Drake's friends, who appears to be even more unintelligent than Drake. He only appears in the episode "Dune Buggy" but is mentioned a lot throughout the rest of the series. Even though he and Drake both seem unintelligent, Drake seems smarter. Bruce Winchill Bruce Winchill is a weather-man who works for Walter's competition's weather station. He is never seen on-screen, but is mentioned from time to time. He is described by Megan and Audrey as having good-looking hair and is disliked by Walter so much that at times he orders his family not to mention his name in the house. The Announcer Although the announcer's name is never mentioned in any of the episodes, he has played a few roles on the show. His voice is in the episode where Drake and Josh call for help when they are trapped in a helicopter. He tries to find out their location. He also announced on another episode about Drake's cancellation to play on Star 99. In Zoey 101, the same announcer is saying in one of the episodes: "I'm just the camera man!" When an angry wrestler was about to attack. The Announcer is voiced by Dan Schneider, The Show's creator. Guest stars * Gabrielle Christian * Erik Estrada * Gary Coleman * Richard Biggs1 * Ted Lange * Wesley Mann * Paul Gleason * Gabrielle Carteris * Skyler Samuels * John O'Hurley * Larry Thomas * Maggie Wheeler * Josh Server * Chelsea Brummet * Torrey DeVitto * Samantha Cope * Emma Roberts * Alyson Stoner * Sammi Hanratty * Randee Heller * AnnaSophia Robb * Ashley Drane * Julie Gonzalo * Kimmy Robertson * Lucy Hale * Kaylee DeFer * Tara Lynne Barr * Brittany Curran * Vanessa Hudgens * Nathan Kress * Jair Torres * Tony Hawk2 *1Biggs guest starred in the episode "The Gary Grill", but died in May 2004 before it premiered. The episode was dedicated in his memory. *2Made brief cameo appearance in Drake & Josh Go Hollywood. Crew * Dan Schneider — creator, executive producer, and writer * Joe Catania — producer * Robin Weiner — producer Occasional workers * Virgil Fabian — occasional director * Drake Bell — director of first half of "Really Big Shrimp" * Josh Peck — director of episode "Battle of Panthatar" Settings Drake & Josh has taken place in many areas of San Diego, but here are a few of the most common ones: *'Drake & Josh's House' This is the house where Drake, Josh, Megan, and their parents live. From the information given by the show, it is a two story house, has a kitchen, a large living room, more than one bathroom, four bedrooms (Drake & Josh's room, Megan's room, their parents' room, and a guest room), a garage and more. It is used in nearly every episode. *'The Premiere' The Premiere is the fictional movie theater/cafe, and local teen hangout where Josh works. The manager is Helen Ophelia Dubois-Baxter, and the assistant manager is Josh Nichols. There are a few other noted employees including: Gavin, Leah, and Crazy Steve. The Premiere is feauured in many episodes, and is first seen in the episode 'Movie Job'. Next to The Premiere, in the same complex is Schneiders Bakery, Dan Schneider's production company. The building gets burned down at the end of "Really Big Shrimp". *'Belleview High' This is the fictional school Drake & Josh attend and is used in many episodes. One noted teacher there is Mrs. Hayfer, Drake & Josh's English teacher, who at one point accused Drake of stealing and putting her car in her classroom. Another teacher was the tenth grade History teacher (as seen in Guitar). His name was never mentioned . Belleview Middle (Megan's school) is also in this school, as learned in "Megan's First Kiss". Drake and Josh ROCK Episodes Trivia In the episode "Guitar" Josh said his rash went away with the ointment.In the episode "Josh Is Done" Eric asked Josh if his rash was gone just when he kicked Drake out of his life and Josh said yes. In the episode "Dune Buggy" when Josh is on his laptop researching for ways to fix up the dune buggy, you can faintly hear Tony Pajama, a character Drake played in "The Amanda Show". In the episode, Helicopter the name Schnieder (Dan Schnieder is the creator of the show) appears on the tail of the Helicopter. Drake and Josh usually make a lot of mess, and do not tend to care about making it. For example in 'The Bet' Josh stuffs a packet of crisps into his mouth with the crisps falling everywhere and then spits them out after realising he's allergic to them. Later on in the episode, Drake throws packets of junk food over the table including an open packet of cheesy balls and they go everywhere. Towards the end, they both jump in a paddling pool of chocolate milk, with the milk spilling everywhere. Most of the time they never clear up after their mess. TV movies Drake & Josh Go Hollywood Drake and Josh are left at home after their parents go on a cruise. They are told to bring Megan to the airport to visit her friend in Denver, but accidentally send her on a flight to Los Angeles. They go to Hollywood to get her back, and end up stopping a multi-billion dollar heist. The movie aired on January 6, 2006. Drake & Josh: Really Big Shrimp Spin City Records is wanting to sign Drake for their label. He is on the road to fame and fortune, but Josh's inexperience as a manager (and his titular fondness) leads him to sign the contract without reading it, accidentally signing over creative rights for Drake's new song. The movie aired on August 3, 2007. Drake & Josh: The Best Christmas Ever this is a new Drake & Josh film that will begin production in july and debut in november or december. Media Due to the popularity of the show, Nickelodeon and Paramount have released episodes of the show for availability on home video and music from the show on albums. DVDs Released *''Drake & Josh'': Suddenly Brothers Volume One -- Release Date: February 15, 2005 *''Drake & Josh Go Hollywood'' (TV film) -- Release Date: January 31, 2006 DVDs Announced *''Drake & Josh: Really Big Shrimp'' Nickelodeon had announced a Drake & Josh DVD called "Suddenly Family: Volume 2" They had announced it to be released on September 13, 2005 but was never released. It is unknown why it was not released. Albums Released *''Drake & Josh: Songs from and inspired by the hit TV show''-- Release Date: January 11, 2004 Books A book series based on Drake & Josh has been published by children's publisher Scholastic since 2006. The books are generally based upon content from the show and essentially novelize two episodes of material, with one being a novelization of a feature length film. The books are written by author Laurie Calkhoven. *''Blues Brothers'', based on the episodes titled Blues Brothers and Number One Fan *''Sibling Rivalry'', based on the episodes titled The Bet and Peruvian Puff Pepper *''Drake & Josh Go Hollywood'', based on the movie Drake & Josh Go Hollywood *''Kid Trouble'', based on the episodes Megan's New Teacher and Little Sibling *''Alien Invasion'', based on the episodes Alien Invasion and The Demonator *''Surprise!, based on the episodes ''Josh Runs Into Oprah and Vicious Tiberius *''Josh is Done'', based on the episodes Josh is Done and I Love Sushi Awards & nominations * At Nickelodeon's 2006 Kids' Choice Awards, Drake & Josh won over American Idol to win the orange blimp-award for Favorite TV Show. * Also at the 2006 Kids' Choice Awards, Drake Bell won the award for best actor. * At the 2007 Kids' Choice Awards, Drake Bell won the award for best actor again. * Also at the 2007 Kids' Choice Awards, Drake & Josh was nominated again for favorite TV show, but lost to American Idol. * At the 2007 UK Kids' Choice Awards Drake and Josh won the best TV Show. * Also at the 2007 UK Kids' choice awards Drake Bell won the favourite male singer. External links * [http://www.nick.com/shows/drake_and_josh/index.jhtml The official Drake & Josh page on Nick.com] * Nick UK - Drake and Josh * Drake Bell's official website Category:2004 television program debuts Category:2007 television program series endings Category:2000s American television series Category:2000s Nickelodeon shows Category:American children's comedy series Category:Celebrity duos Category:Children's television series Category:Drake & Josh Category:American television sitcoms Category:Television shows set in California Category:Television spin-offs Category:Fictional versions of real people de:Drake & Josh es:Drake y Josh he:דרייק וג'וש nl:Drake & Josh pt:Drake & Josh simple:Drake & Josh sv:Drake & Josh